Half Life: PseudoScience
by danm36
Summary: In Black Mesa, you would normally see scientists working on weird and wonderful projects. Who retrieves the stuff that doesn't exist on this planet? The HET-RU do. This is a story about one HET-RU soldier and his involvement in the Resonance cascade.
1. Prologue

In Black Mesa, there are three 'public' services, that everyone who works there know about. These are the scientists, the security force and administration. Unbeknownst to practically all of them, is the fourth service, know as the Hazardous Enviorment Tactical and Retrieval Unit, or HET-RU. The people who work in HET-RU are only known by the administrator and vice administrator, the Chief of Security, the few of scientists who have reached high enough security clearance to use them and the people unfourtunate enough to encounter them. HET-RU is Black Mesa's version of the US military's HECU or UK military's SAS but these guys fight in much tougher situations.

The actual missions these guys are sent to include retrieval of Unknown material from other galaxies, universes or dimensions, stopping alien overloads from obliterating said galaxies, universes or dimensions and so on. My name is Jack Alamatry, and I am 3rd specialist soldier of HET-RU. This is our part in the Black Mesa incident, Gordon isn't the only hero in this.


	2. Chapter 1 Xen

January 17th, 2000. The HET-RU were tasked to retrieve another sample from the borderworld, maybe taking it from the alien kings chamber. This was drastic, but we agreed. We went to the HET-RU preperation section and put on our specialised Hazardous Environment Suits. One of them had gone missing and was suspected to have been swapped with a suit in sector C, meaning some anomalous scientist would be heavily armoured. We would pick it up later though, as we had a deadline. I picked up my Heavy Ordanance Gauss Gun and followed my group to the lambda complex from which we would teleport to the Xen borderworld.

"See if you can bring back a headcrab too" asked the scientist, before activating the portal. 1st commander jumped through, followed by 1st and 2nd support, then me. I had visited Xen before but it still takes your breath away everytime you see it. My headset crackled, which was odd. A scientists voice came through. "I am leaving the portal open so I can communicate with you." he stated. We set off.

We found a headcrab pretty soonish and tasked one of the scouts to send it back through the portal. It was a freaky creature, could turn anything with a head, something from its own world or something from another dimension, into it's 'zombie' slave. We wondered through Xen looking for a Xen to the soldier factory, though they seem to be wise to us and had moved it since last time. We took our frustration out on some local fauna. We got an angry response, but it was soon silenced.

"See if you can get inside the island. I bet the portal is in there somewhere." Came the scientist's voice. "Stand back" shouted 2nd demolition, who blew a rather large hole in the side of the wall. We went in.

We seemed to have teleported as We were greeted by an extemely large levitating 'baby' thing in a huge chamber. A voice entered our head. "Dare tresspass. You dare tresspass." followed by what seemed to be an earthquake. I saw some orange crystal like some of the other materials we found and decided to shoot it. A shard fell. I picked it up and ran, before the team was engulfed in an orange green light.

I'm guessing I had passed out because the next thing I remember I was lying in the med bay being treated by a beautiful nurse.  
"You were recoved from Nihilianth's chamber" she said.  
"Nihilianth?" I questioned "Yes, the Xen king and controller. You tresspassed on his ground and he decided to kill some of you as a message to leave him alone."  
"Killed? Who died?"  
"You did, though we managed to bring you back. 2nd commander, 2nd and 3rd suport. 1st and 5th demolition and 1st, 2nd and 5th specialist all died before being teleported back here by Nihilianth."  
I thought about the news. I wasn't that sad by it really, we were forced not to get attached to each other. Then I remembered.  
"The crystal I got. Where is it."  
"It's being positioned in the Anti Mass Spectromiter this instant by a Mr Gordon Freeman."  
"I hope all goes to plan."  
I was wrong. 


End file.
